Face protection equipment is a required element in many workplace environments. Face protection equipment includes, but is not limited to, face shields, welding helmets and safety glasses. One problem encountered in the workplace is storage of face protection equipment when not needed, for example, during breaks and after work. Often, such equipment is simply laid on work benches or in lockers or, in some cases, on the floor until needed again. This subjects face protection equipment to damage from tools, dropping, paint, and the like. Thus, there is a need for a storage device to easily and removably hold face protection equipment and protect same in the workplace.
There have been a number of storage devices described in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,832 entitled “Product Display Package” which issued on Oct. 30, 2001 to Pirro et al. discloses a display package for retaining product includes a housing having a compartment for housing product and a lid for covering said compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,414 entitled “Helmet Having a Readily Removable and Replaceable Protective Layer” which issued to Mar. 31, 1998 to Monica shows a helmet having a polymeric protective layer attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,860 entitled “Detachable Cover for Helmets and the Like” which issued on May 27, 1969 to Rodell shows a detachable cover for crash helmets which is attachable to the helmet itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,589 entitled “Presentation Elements” which issued on May 23, 2000 to Ouwens relates to a presentation element having a first element with a central portion for accommodating an article and a second element with a deformable central portion which covers the article, the second element being movable to cover the first element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,321 entitled “Blister Pack Display Card with Reusable Container” which issued on Apr. 25, 2000 to Kayser has a reusable container mounted on a display card. The reusable container has a tray and a lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,208 entitled “Structure for Mounting a Hand Tool in a Hanging Package” which issued on Jun. 5, 2001 to Lin includes a base plate, a semi-circular member having a neck connecting the semi-circular member to the base plate and two tubular pins fixedly arranged thereon to mount a hand tool.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.